Snowmobiles skis are typically provided with keels extending below to aid in steering of the snowmobile. Steering effectiveness and responsiveness of the steering assembly tend to be greater for deeper keels. Deeper keels are therefore desired for aggressive riding of the snowmobile or when the riding surface is covered with soft-packed snow so the keel can extend down through the soft-packed snow into the harder-packed snow. However, deeper keels also increase the load on the steering assembly, and on the driver controlling the handlebar of the steering assembly when riding on hard-packed snow or ice. In situations such as on longer rides, or where less aggressive riding is desired, it may be desirable to have skis with keels of a reduced depth. It is however inconvenient to replace the snowmobile skis according to changes in load requirements and riding conditions, especially since the changes may occur while riding.
To help prevent wear of the keels of the skis and to assist in steering on hard-packed snow or ice, metallic ski runners are usually provided against the bottom of the keels. One solution that has been proposed to address the problem of having to replace the skis to have different keel heights depending on the riding conditions consists in providing a system for adjusting the distance by which the ski runners extend from the bottom of the ski.
Some prior art ski assemblies having adjustable ski runners have the ski runner being pivotally connected at a front of the ski runner and a device to move the rear end of the ski runner in or out of the ski. As would be understood, as a result of the adjustment, the angle between the ski runner and the bottom of the ski varies, which, in some conditions, may be undesirable.
Other prior art ski assemblies having adjustable ski runners, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,487, issued Apr. 10, 1956, have devices at the front and rear of the ski runner to move the ski runner in and out of the ski. However, the multiple devices make it difficult to maintain the orientation of the ski runner relative to the ski during adjustment. Also, the multiple devices make the adjustment complex and lengthy, especially if one desires to have the same adjustment on both skis of the snowmobile. Finally, systems like those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,487 require the use of tools to make the adjustment of the ski runner, which can be inconvenient if one desires to make the adjustment at some point during a snowmobile ride in cold weather.
Therefore, there is a desire for an snowmobile ski runner that can be adjusted for operation of the snowmobile in different riding conditions.